Traverse town high
by dreamninja
Summary: Xion and Aqua are twin sisters who just moved to Twilight town and now have to attend Twilight town high school. Where they make friends and enemies. Rated M for language and violence in later chapters.


"Wake up todays the first day of school"Aqua said beating on her sister Xion's door.

"I'm coming calm your tits"Xion said as she came out of her room walking past Aqua and going into the kitchen to get some apple jacks. Aqua watched her eat her cereal. _How could she eat at a time like this isn't she worried_

"What are you looking at"Xion asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouthful"Aqua said before going into the other room to get their backpacks.

"Why are you so worried"Xion asked seeing the look on her sisters face

"Well if you're done stuffing your face we should probably start walking so we can get to school on time"Aqua said with a hint of anger in her voice. Xion was gonna say something back but she could tell her sister was just worried about their first day at a new school. The walk to school was fairly quiet until Aqua broke the silence. "Im sorry for snapping at you i'm just nervous"Aqua said.

"Its ok to tell you the truth now that I think about it i'm nervous to. I'm afraid we won't have any friends"Xion said.

"Well we're here we better go inside and find out where our classes are"Aqua said as they walked into the school.

* * *

(Aqua)

Aqua and Xion had a different first period so they said their goodbyes and wished each other good luck. Aqua had just walked into her math class. She hated math and she especially hated having it first thing in the morning. She walked in to see an empty seat in the back of the room behind a kid with blue hair who looked like he didn't want to be here. "Is this seat taken"she asked he just glared at her with golden eyes that seemed to look into her soul.

"You can sit there if you like"a girl sitting in the desk next to her said. "Hi my name is Olette. I have never seen you before you must be new "the girl said giving Aqua a friendly smile.

"Hi my name is Aqua and i'm new here me and my sister just moved here a few days ago"Aqua said.

"Don't worry about Saix most people here are nicer than him"Olette whispered.

"Hello class my name is Donald and I am your teacher.

"But your a duck"a boy named Hayner said.

"Well aren't you observant"Donald said rolling his eyes. The of the class was just going through the rules and all the stuff teachers usually go through.

"Hey we have the same lunch you and your sister could sit with me and my friends if you want"Olette said.

"Sure that would be nice thank you for being so nice to me unlike that Saix guy"Aqua said after Saix had left. "Well I better go, see ya at lunch"Aqua said.

"Bye"Olette said before walking in the other direction.

* * *

(Xion)

Xion was on her way to english since it was her first she got there she was greeted by a nice lady who introduced herself as Jane their teacher. She walked in and saw an empty seat in the middle of the class.

"Sorry this seats taken"a girl said glaring at Xion. Xion had been forced to sit in a seat in the corner.

"Sup new girl names Yuffie what's yours"a girl with short black hair like hers said. "Whats the matter cat got your tongue"Yuffie teased.

"Huh oh sorry…. my names Xion"Xion said realizing the girl was talking to her.

"This class is a total snooze fest but it should be better with someone to talk to for once"Yuffie said grinning at Xion.

"Well it seems we have the same lunch and seventh period"Yuffie said. Once the class was over Yuffie and Xion went their separate ways till they found each other at lunch. Yuffie was apparently friends with the girl Aqua had met today in her class. Their friend Tifa was also there and was very nice to them.

"So how are you newbies liking your first day as sophomores" Yuffie asked before eating her grilled cheese.

"Its ok I mean we met you guys so I guess we are doing pretty good but there was one girl in my english who was kinda mean"Xion said eating her sandwich .

"Yeah Sephie is just stuck up because her family is filthy rich"Tifa said. Then the bell rang."So we all have study hall together seventh I guess thats good so we can talk more" Tifa said leaving.

"Cool bye guys"Aqua said leaving.

Later they were in the library for study hall. The librarians name was Belle and she seemed pretty nice and definitely passionate about books. Aqua walked in and sat at a table with Tifa,Xion,Yuffie and Olette.

"Hey Aqua we were starting to wonder when you would get here" Olette said.

"Sorry my last teacher was talking to me about something"Aqua said sounding annoyed.

"I think we should have a sleepover this weekend to welcome you guys to Twilight Town"Tifa said. Yuffie and Olette both nodded in approval.

"We can have one at our house its only me and Aqua"Xion said.

"Well as long as you don't mind that would be cool"Olette said.

"Then its settled so have you seen anyone you like"Tifa asked smiling at them.

"Not anyone I do like but I have met someone I don't like" Aqua said frowning.

"Who if you tell me who it is i'll teach him a lesson"Yuffie said as she punched at the air to prove her point.

"Saix"Aqua mumbled.

"Wait you talked to Saix. Do you have a death wish or something"Yuffie said shocked.

"I didn't know it was first period and I just asked if anyone was sitting in the seat behind him. Its not like we talked he just glared at me and thats when I met Olette"Aqua said.

"Well he has always been reserved and stuff ever since i've known him. That glare he gave Aqua was one I had never seen before though it was menacing"Olette said looking slightly scared.

"Well its about time to go see you guys tomorrow"Xion said as her and Aqua got up as the bell rang. When they went outside they saw a man in a black cloak.

"Beware this school has many secrets" the hooded figure said before leaving.

"Well that was weird"Xion said. As they walked home they were both really quiet and it wasn't till they got inside their house that they started talking.

"Well I guess we already made some friends so we don't have to worry about that"Aqua said.

"What do you think that hooded figure ment when they said the school had secrets?What kind of secrets do you think they are"Xion asked.

"Im not sure it might have just been someone playing a trick on us"Aqua said trying to calm her. They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door. When Xion opened it they saw a note at the brought it inside and read it. _I heard you met some interesting people today to learn about the schools mysteries come to the principals office tomorrow morning._

"Why are people trying to pull these pranks on us"Aqua said frowning.

"I don't think this is a prank it seems real"Xion said looking at the letter. That night they both thought about the note for awhile until Aqua had a dream that cleared up the argument.

In her dream she was in a dark room with a hooded figure standing in the corner.

"My child the note I sent was not a trick this school has many secrets and one that needs to be you go to Mickey in the morning he will tell you all about how you can help"the voice said.

"Who are you"Aqua asked before her question could be answered she was woken up.


End file.
